<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boxer;One (ChangLix) by Immortal_Husbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229309">Boxer;One (ChangLix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands'>Immortal_Husbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trophy Husbands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3racha is a famous underground rapper group, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Panic Attacks, Seo Changbin Being an Idiot, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Seo Changbin is a Panicked Gay, Underground Fighter Seo Changbin, fight scenes!!!, minsung bickering bcs yes, not beta read we die like cql cast, wbk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changbin and Felix have their first meeting. And both of them are (unsurprisingly) whipped for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trophy Husbands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boxer;One (ChangLix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finish him!"</p><p>The crowd chanted loudly, their roars echoed throughout the space, tight and packed with the audience that's been watching two grown males fighting each other as if it's the survival of the fittest, none would give up backing down as they fight for the throne in this final round. But, it's different for one of the males currently in the ring.</p><p> </p><p>He has always been misunderstood as weak due to his short stature, hiding behind a face mask and his habit to wear oversized clothes whenever he is present in the room with his friends; but his challengers choked out a shocked gasp when they see him shirtless, the familiar geranium zonal flower tattoo on his wrist and neck, just really small ones but visible to eyes as it is in the colour of blue, contrasting to his golden glow skin. <strong>They were shocked for a good reason--</strong></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SpearB is going still, receiving the punches from his challenger, will he continue to be their punching bag?"</p><p>The commentator of the fight shouted, making the crowd shouting in mixed emotions to SpearB, the male with bright coloured hair, unmoving and unwavering, keeping his stance still and holding up both of his arms in defence to the punches of his really tall opponent, who keeps throwing sloppy punches to his thick forearms.</p><p> </p><p>He heard from his friends himself that he's 180 cm tall, <em>what the fuck?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fight me back, you short bitch!"</p><p>The male yelled out, spits spraying all over and the silver-haired male is pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>This <em>man has no ethics when it comes to talking to a person or what? </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He quickly ducks his body, moving fast and sudden that he startled his opponent, throwing an uppercut that it forces the other steps backwards, frail and open to any hits. The SpearB male hits him in the chest, multiple of times, again and again until the taller male stumbled dizzily, reeling from the hit and swinging blindly; before collapsing to the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And the champion rules the arena, again! SpearB emerged in triumph, huzzah!"</p><p>The announcer declared when the bell rang, the crowd going wild as male still groaning on the fighting ground, rolling on his back as the shorter male towered over the other's struggling form.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Because the male is the champion of the underground arena, keeping records of winning streaks for nearly a year now.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He looked over to his right, raising his arms to make a certain hand signal that only the fighters and the staffs of the place knew, and a team of people dressed in all-white with full masks came rushing into the ring with a stretcher for the injured male. The ash grey-haired male lets out a sigh, pushing his damp hair to the back as he leaves the fighting ground right after, and a couple of men surrounded him immediately to escort him to the locker room with the crowd going wild around him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Great fight, Changbin!"</p><p>A familiar voice whispered near him and he turned to see his friend with the striking raspberry red colour with blonde roots, smiling widely as his cheeks paired with two deep dimples, handing him a bottle of cold water.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah hyung, you were awesome!"</p><p>Another voice whispered, cheerily, smiling at Changbin as well with messy cocoa brown hair as he offered a towel with one hand while his other hand pats his back proudly.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin throws a tired smile to them as they both reached to the changing room and he sat down on the bench in a rushed manner, wiping his sweats as he gulped down a cold bottle of mineral water from earlier, heaving out a loud sigh resounding in the small space.</p><p> </p><p>"That guy is <em>that</em> tall but is he filled with bird brains? His moves are fucking messy"</p><p>A voice chirps in, as the sound of the door closes afterwards and the cheers from the crowd muffled down, giving Changbin a sense of peace from the uncontrollable loud noises outside.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that's rude, Minho-hyung."</p><p>Changbin furrowed his eyebrows slightly, not particularly liking the remarks from the older male with a smirk on his face, his chestnut coloured hair bounces as he got smacked by the other brown-haired male, an "Ow, Jisungie is mean!" came later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Channie-hyung, can you pass me my toiletries, I just wanna go eat and straight away to home now."</p><p>The pink-haired male walking towards Changbin's locker to grab his stuff to shower, and the male fighter had his head full of just thinking of what to eat for dinner and his bed at this point, he's worn out today fighting three challengers at once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I'll go with Minho-hyung to claim the money for the fights today! We'll be back soon!"</p><p>Jisung drags the whining older male who refused to move, as he is tired of dealing with the people who have been busy and going extra length trying to talk to Changbin but obliged, nevertheless.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go check on your challengers earlier when you shower then"</p><p>Chan grins at Changbin as if he knows he is worried, plus he has been non-stop tapping his fingers anxiously, thinking about his challengers today.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, also--"</p><p> </p><p>"Handle their medical bills? I know, Binnie. Now go, we'll eat beef today to celebrate your hard work"</p><p>The male smiled and pushed the latter to get him to move along, shaking his head and chuckled as soon as the grey-haired male left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chan can't believe how he is so powerful yet he holds back so much whenever he's fighting, the<strong> intimidating and scary SpearB</strong> they say; anxious and worried over his opponents more than he does to himself. No wonder he earns so much respect from the community despite the cold facade he puts out. <em>Ah right, speaking of opponents, I need to go now,</em> Chan went out in a rushed manner, pushing numbers on his phone for someone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kinda want some caffeine, not gonna lie"</p><p>Changbin murmured, now wearing a black hoodie that's a tad bit too large on him with a black undershirt, paired with ripped jeans and black combat boots, not to forget his black cap; his famous all-black outfit combo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We just ate, man? Also, I thought you're going to sleep?"</p><p>Chan blinked for a few times in confusion (also in all-black outfit, he is no different than Changbin actually), eyebrows raised as the other two brown haired male bickers about something (Chan doesn't know honestly), on Changbin's right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll drink latte then, it's not fully coffee but it will do"</p><p>"What for? Are you going to stay up late again?"</p><p>"Not that late, I just want some energy to check on my songs before I hand it over to you"</p><p>Changbin replied, rubbing his face sleepily and Chan only able to sigh, he can't say much since he is in the same position too, triple-checking their songs and overseeing on the schedules that they got from companies and festivals offering upcoming events for them when he gets back home, like a workaholic he is.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, promise me you'll get enough eight hours of sleep"</p><p>"I promise"</p><p>The silver-haired male grins slightly, putting up his pinky finger to the older male and the latter smiled as well, holding up his pinky in reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, it's the new coffee shop that Hyunjin raved about! The one about Americano song he keeps on yelling at us!"</p><p>Jisung stopped in front of them and pointed excitedly at the said shop, just a few stores ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my best friend works there too. He talked to me about it a week ago, I told him I'm going to visit him so we'll just go now then, so I can introduce him to you kids!"</p><p>"Oh, he changed his job again? The Felix guy, right, dad?" </p><p>Jisung blinked and Chan nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, he's in a tight place right now. He refused my help and tries to do everything himself so I wanna see him to check if he's doing alright" </p><p>Chan rubbed the back of his head, concerned about the Felix guy. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The other three heard a lot about Felix, since Bang Chan keeps on talking about him non-stop for a few months now. His <strong>Aussie best friend,</strong> he nicknamed him proudly. All Changbin heard about him that he is very kind and overall a good kid, and the way Chan is talking about him as if he's his own brother, they all know that Felix kid is good if Chan says so.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The reasoning for the fact they still could not meet his Aussie best friend is because how busy they are other than being an underground yet popular rap group, <strong>3RACHA,</strong> and doing other side jobs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For an example, Changbin is an underground (not illegal, he swore) fighter, Jisung and Chan helps him out with stuffs with Minho handling people, press or the medias trying to interview him (as Changbin refused to get into one).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If they're not helping Changbin, Minho has a modelling contract and a dance studio to handle, both are pretty well-known. As for Chan, he busied himself in music related works, including researching, handling offers, schedules, etcetera. Meanwhile, Jisung either accompany Minho to his work (<em>because they’re stupidly oblivious lovebirds,</em> Changbin commented) or helping Chan to lessen his burdens. </p><p> </p><p>Basically, they got <em>little</em> time to spare for other things as they always bury themselves in their respected works out of passion.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go there then, dad."</p><p>Changbin shrugged and pulls up his face mask back on, making the two older male chuckled along with Jisung.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll have you know, Sungie is more of a child than I am."</p><p>"Since when, weeaboo?"</p><p>"Oh no, I'm so hurt by that squirrel cheeks boy! I want a kiss now to heal it"</p><p>"Ew, go away! Chan-hyung save me!"</p><p>"For fuck's sake."</p><p>Changbin groaned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When they finally reached the said shop, Jisung entered inside quickly after Changbin did, laughing at Minho with a deadpanned expression when the door closed on him with Chan giggling behind him. Minho was about to say something, his mouth parted but his face flashed in horror, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung!"</p><p>"What--"</p><p> </p><p>Jisung yelps out loud and closed his eyes in surprise, both of his arms curled in front of his face in reflex being around underground fighters; yet he didn't feel anything but the sound of plates and other stuff fell on the ground with a loud clang.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I just washed this hoodie. What the fuck..."</p><p>"Hyung!"</p><p>Jisung perked his head up, worriedly looking at the back of Changbin, apparently shielding him from someone throwing a plate of food to their way. The grey-haired male brushes off the leftovers from his clothing, grumbling quietly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jisung!"</p><p>Minho came rushing in, checking up to see if he's alright, though he's a bit shaken up by whatever the fuck happened before him out of pure shock. Chan slips beside Changbin, squeezing his shoulders worriedly and the shorter of the two shook his head, signalling him that's he's fine. </p><p> </p><p>"A-Are you okay?"</p><p>An unfamiliar voice shouted from afar and Changbin looks up to see who, eyes slightly widened and taken aback by a beautiful male behind the counter, worry washed over his petite face, his platinum blonde hair pushed back handsomely. <em>A-Are those freckles I see???,</em> Changbin choked on that thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Felix?!"</p><p>Chan shouted, alarmed. </p><p><em>Oh, so that's Felix.</em> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck are you chatting with them still? I want a fucking refund!"</p><p>A large, bald head male, kicked off the chair nearby him and his other two friends laughing loudly in amusement at Felix flinching in response, trembling a bit but he still pulls off a professional manner. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry, sir. But, according to our protocol; we can't provide refund without receipts nor we can--"</p><p>Felix shrieked in retort to the three males knocking over the tables now, the vases falling off and rolls over towards the four males by the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin sighed, picking up one of the vases that bumped into his feet, with a crooked flower inside, frowning slightly. <em>Damn, what a waste.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What are you still doing here? Can't you see we're busy?"</p><p>The tallest of the three shouted, reminding Changbin of his previous opponent. He wonders if he's alright.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You literally threw a fucking plate at one of us, what the hell do you mean by<em> 'what are you still doing here?',</em> you bootleg musketeers?"</p><p>Minho hissed angrily, and it's one of those times where the chestnut haired male bared his fangs whenever it involves one of his best friends, and he gets more angry if it's Jisung, specifically. <em>So, this is very bad,</em> Chan yelled internally.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you going to do, pretty boy?" </p><p>"Pull your ball sacks down till it goes saggy and long enough for you to suck them yourselves--" </p><p>"Hyung, please." </p><p>Changbin stopped Minho, holding up a hand and the male pauses, sighing, still very pissed and annoyed that he have to held back but he resumed to comfort Jisung. Poor boy, he is still shaken up and only the three of them knew why. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We can, but that's our friend there. And you're terrorising him and this place. The fuck you mean a refund when clearly you lots didn't follow their protocols properly?"</p><p>The silver haired male retorts, the smell of the food from his hoodie has picked up by his nose and he's more annoyed than ever that he didn't catch the surprised face by Felix behind the counter at the word <em>'friend'</em>. Changbin is busy thinking of the fact just washed this hoodie, <em>what the fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're trying to pick up a fight, kid? Go home and suck on your thumb."</p><p>The bald headed male snorted and Chan covered his mouth in reply, quickly took a step back when he realised that it hits a nerve on Changbin, even without looking, he knows.</p><p> </p><p>"Here I'm thinking I could drink some coffee and go home straight away...Humanity sucks ass"</p><p>Changbin groaned, rubbing his face aggressively before taking off his cap and hoodie slowly, trying not to dirty his undershirt nor his hair with the food and sighs in relief when he succeeded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the three male that was grinning obnoxiously at him immediately stopped, their face starts to grow pale, sweats forming in a rapid pace.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Th-That tattoo...!"</p><p>"Yeah, what about it?"</p><p>Changbin cocked his eyebrows at them, confused, as he folded his hoodie neatly and placed it on a table near him, putting the cap on Jisung's head as a sign of reassurance and 'hyung got this' kind of sense. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They rushed out of the shop in a blink of an eye through the other door, leaving Changbin in the middle of his fighting stance, more confused than ever. He looks over to Chan for answers and he chuckled, pointing to his neck, then it hits him a second after as he lets out an "Oh, right.", as if he forgot his status in the underground fighting arena.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin is also well-known to not be messed around with, aside from the fact he's a champion with a clean win streak nearly a year.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Statistically, most of his challengers are thugs, and he gains respect from them either for his strength or empathy, they didn't dare to touch him and his friends. Even if they were to have underlings, they were made sure to be informed of his flower tattoos. So, Changbin guessed that they were below someone who he fought before. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thank god he doesn't need to fight anyone else, he is tired. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They heard a loud sound hits the ground as if something had fell near the counter a minute after the three male left the shop, and Changbin rushed to the source of the sound, while his other two friends checks up on Jisung, sitting him down on the chair where Changbin puts his hoodie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey--Oh god, are you alright???" </p><p>Changbin questions, concern filled his voice as he crouched beside the light haired male worker from earlier, who seemed to be breathing a bit too fast and is on the floor, gasping for air with his fist clenched. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kid, hey. Look at me." </p><p>The grey haired male squeezes the latter's shoulder gently, noting to himself that he isn't really what he thought of, from afar he seems lean and somewhat lanky, but he have built body to offer, surprisingly. <em>Wait no, this is not the time dumbass. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Felix, hey." </p><p>He tries to call out again, more gentle than before as he moves to face Felix upfront, his fingers wrapped around his wrists cautiously. The male flinches in response, his head whipped upwards to see whose hand it was when he saw a flower tattoo on their wrist and trying to comfort him, and his doe eyes widened slightly in surprise. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ch-Channie-hyung's f-friend?" </p><p>The male stuttered out, his whole body is shivering, eyes glassy and red rimmed in fear. <em>Damn it,</em> he hates seeing anyone like this. He only reminded more of Jisung back then, even just now he couldn't handle his anger when he saw Jisung like that, he was really about to put the three fuckers in the hospital right away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Changbin. You know me right? Trust me, okay?" </p><p>He rubs his thumbs comfortingly over Felix's racing pulse on his wrists, yelling to himself internally at how super soft his skin is and his hands are so small, and the male in front of him nodded in reply, he can feel that the boy relaxed slightly under Changbin's touch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Felix, uh, permission to hold your hand?"</p><p>The male asked, it sounded awkward when he says it out loud and it clicked to him just now, and he feels the second hand embarrassment washing over when Felix took a bit too long to respond with a nod. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The silver haired male puts Felix's palm over his chest, placing it right on his beating heart and the blonde male took a sharp inhale when he feels the warmth flooding in, Changbin's heart seems to have a calming, peaceful sense that it gives Felix the same effect, as he tries to breathe in the same pace while closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Only then Changbin heaves out a sigh of relief when he sees the latter's shoulders droop down, his body is no longer trembling as he feels his pulse on his left wrist is stable again. The male panicked a little when he realised he holds the pretty male's hands a little longer than he should have-- so he swiftly clasped both of Felix's hands together and rests them on the blonde's lap as he pulls away from him, a shy smile tugged on his lips in response of the confused male. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, sorry for that. Hi, again. I'm Seo Changbin! Channie--I mean, Chan-hyung's friend!" </p><p>He greeted awkwardly with a crooked smile, and the male in front of him blinks for a few times before letting out a giggle that can lit up the whole room if it was dark and it almost knocked out Changbin right away, if it's not for the counter that knocked him at the back of his head instead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ow, fuck--" </p><p>"Oh, are you okay? I-I'm so, so, so sorry for the commotion, really" </p><p>Felix chewed on his bottom lip as he clenches on his stained white apron and Changbin tucked his fallen hair to the back of his ear gently and a troubled smile, making the latter's cheeks grows hot and gulps non-existent big lump in his throat at that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, none of this is your fault, okay? You didn't ask for this, nobody did. So, don't worry okay? Chan-hyung reported to the police after they left so it'll be fine." </p><p>He reassured kindly and stood up on his feet, and Felix choked on his spit at the sight of Changbin flexing his arms and cracking his neck, noticing another small, pretty flower tattoo there that sparks curiousity in him. The three male from earlier looks as if they're facing death himself when he saw his tattoos, he wondered why, even if he felt a chill up his spine at that thought. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can you stand up? Do you need a hand?" The latter said, offering Felix a hand which the male gladly took it, gulping slightly in surprise at how big Changbin's hand is compared to his, aside from how <em>fucking </em>warm he is despite his first impression on Changbin when he walked in that door, it was the opposite of that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh hyung, is Jisung okay?" </p><p>Felix pouted quietly when Changbin slips his hand away when his best friend, Chan, came running towards them. </p><p> </p><p>"He is, Minho is shit talking about the guys earlier out of annoyance and Jisung laughed, so he's alright"</p><p>Both Changbin and Chan sighs in relief. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Felix! You okay, bro? I was horrified thinking they might hurt you!" </strong>
</p><p>The red-haired male snapped his head in realisation and quickly shifted his attention to the platinum blonde haired male behind Changbin, speaking in English as well out of habit whenever he's around Felix. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>"I'm fine, Channie-hyung. Changbin-hyung helped me"</strong> </p><p>Felix replied, chuckling at Chan's fatherly behaviour surfacing and Changbin who heard him--understood what he was saying even though he's still learning, but he knows basic English to get by-- just nodded in reply.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<strong>Ah, I told you he seems cold at first but he's really a good kid! He just got misunderstood a lot since he looks like an emo teenager and puts up a facade like one, but he really is the opposite!"</strong></p><p>Chan stated, happy that Changbin still helped Felix out despite this is their first meeting and took action immediately and maturely, knowing how he is with strangers, Changbin is really hard to open up. He's very proud of his best friend that prioritise other's safety above his own social difficulties. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, can we still order?" </p><p>Changbin questions bluntly and Minho yelled out a "Dumbass, look around!" from afar, making Changbin now, questions for the words that came out of his damn mouth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, you can still order drinks even if we're nearing closing time and like this."</p><p>Felix motions his hand to the messy interior.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll tell my manager tomorrow about this so you don't have to worry about my work hours going over time" </p><p>Felix replied brightly at Changbin, eyes turning pretty crescents, making his cheeks warmed up a little at that. <em>He has a really pretty smile, I'll be damned,</em> he thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then--Uh, give me an iced latte with caramel syrup, if that's available?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is, in fact, available! You can sit down first while you wait I'll bring your drink to your table, Changbin-hyung" </p><p>The blonde haired male smiled and the way his name rolled off his tongue smoothly along with his honey deep voice made Changbin grew <em>weak--</em>before he turned around to work on his drink and both Changbin and Chan walks towards their table afterwards, with Changbin still zoning out. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Earth to Changbin? Hello?" </p><p>Minho snapped his fingers in front of his face and it startled the male, earning a smack on his arm in reflex and Minho yelled out dramatically in response, making the other two male laughs in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"Kids, please. Behave yourself." </p><p>"Hyung, is that Felix guy alright?" </p><p>Minho questions with one arm around the younger one who had Changbin's cap over his messy hair, patting Jisung's arm in a rhythmic manner as the latter squeezed up against the older male's side for comfort. Well, Jisung has always been really cuddly so this isn't really a weird thing to witness for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But, it makes Changbin annoyed by the fact they haven't decided to confess yet, with both of them ranting at Changbin for help individually, it only makes him stressed out at the scene in front of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's alright, I did the best I could earlier and thankfully it worked" </p><p>Changbin sighed, folding his arms over his chest as he leans back against the chair he's sitting.</p><p> </p><p>"You're really cool Binnie, damn if only I can have some of your coolness dealing with the three thugs earlier" </p><p>Chan spoke up in admiration. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no, I was really pissed. I even decide to beat them up till they ended up on the hospital's bed for weeks, send them gifts every day to remind them not to mess with me again and leave good wishes. But, I decided to hold back, so."</p><p>The silver haired male nonchalantly stated, waving his hand in the air as if it's nothing before tucking into his folded arms back, earning deadpan looks from his three friends in silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy fuck Changbin, that gave me chills even to me, not gonna lie."</p><p>Minho responded seconds after, making the said male snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Here's your order, hyung. Thank you so much for helping me, I really appreciate it"</p><p>Felix bowed to the four males and they quickly told him that it was fine in synchronisation, making the employee chuckled at that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How much is it?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to. It's the least I can do in return"</p><p>"Ah, but..."</p><p>Changbin trailed off, contemplating and burdened with the thought of not paying for things he bought. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, how about this! I can wash your hoodie in return, that way you won't feel too bad not paying"</p><p>Felix claps his hands at the thought and the silver-haired male is still feeling guilty for that as he drummed his fingers on the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, come on Binnie. He fucking offered didn't he? Just take it"</p><p>Minho groaned, holding out the hoodie to Felix and keeping it out of reach from the fighter himself, as the male worker giggled at Changbin's confused face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is it really fine?"</p><p>"It is, don't worry! Ah, right can you come with me to the counter for the receipt?"</p><p>"Oh, sure"</p><p>The male nodded and followed Felix from behind, flipping a middle finger at Minho whose cheering quietly with an exaggerated manner, making Jisung and Chan stiffled a laugh from coming out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin leaned against the counter, his waist bumping at the edge of the marbled top and he folded his arms as he looks at the blonde worker whose packing up his black hoodie in a paper bag, putting it aside with, he assumed, Felix's slightly worn out leather bagpack.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The male beamed at Changbin when they met eyes and the older one averted his eyes shyly, pretend to seem unfazed. He glances at the boy pushing in buttons at the cash register, writing something at the bottom of the paper with a ball pen before handing it to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can have my number so you can tell me whenever you're free to pick up the hoodie, Changbinnie-hyung"</p><p>Felix winked, giggling with blush dusted on his freckled cheeks, making Changbin lose his shit at that, but he proceeds to just robotically nod, walking to the table where his friends are at. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're done? Let's go, I wanna send Jisung home already so--Wait, why is your face so fucking red?"</p><p>And Changbin smacked Minho so hard that boy nearly fell. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>